


I Must Confess (I'm Addicted To This)

by harrysbigbanana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Famous Harry, Groupie Louis, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Famous Louis, Rock Star Harry, Rough Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Top Harry, i use the word daddy too much, larry stylinson - Freeform, shaved, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbigbanana/pseuds/harrysbigbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson prides himself for being a very successful groupie. He always knows the tricks to get backstage to see his favorite artists and bands, and about 90% of the time, he gets way past third base. He even has an entire list of artists he wants to bang (although 3/4 of them have already experienced what his ass feels like)...</p><p>...Tonight is the night Louis has been waiting for for about seven months. Zayn really came through this time; he got two front row tickets to see Harry Styles perform live. Among all of the names on Louis' list, "Harry Styles" has been underlined, starred, circled, and capitalized. He was the one that Louis has been practicing for, the whole reason why he started being a groupie in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Concert

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out longer than I thought it would, but only in the best way. Nobody wanted to BETA this fic so I apologize for any errors, but I don't think there are too many.  
> Each chapter has some smut in it, but if you want to skip ahead to the real deal, chapter 3 is where it's at (not posted at the moment, almost done!). 
> 
> -
> 
> I don't know how I came up with this idea but I'm very glad I did.
> 
> ALSO: Title inspired by Adrenalize Me by In This Moment. It's also the song I imagine Harry singing towards the end of the chapter when things get more heated ;)

Louis Tomlinson prides himself for being a very successful groupie. He always knows the tricks to get backstage to see his favorite artists and bands, and about 90% of the time, he gets way past third base. He even has an entire list of artists he wants to bang (although 3/4 of them have already experienced what his ass feels like). 

Every day, Louis is online, searching for the next performer who comes into town. Luckily, price is not an issue very often; one of his best pals, Zayn, works in the music industry, and he always manages to get Louis the best seats for the lowest cost, sometimes even for free. In return, all Louis has to do is bring Zayn along once in a while, when he wants to get lucky as well.

Surprisingly, most of the artists Louis sees are not that good at sex. They usually come way too quickly, leaving Louis unfinished and sexually frustrated. Louis doesn't really mind much, though, because he's just happy he gets to gloat to his friends every time he gets laid. "Guess who's got two thumbs and had his arse fucked by Matty Healy?" He'll stick his thumbs out toward himself. "This guy." He doesn't usually tell his friends how it went down word-for-word, but once in a while he'll give them some details, if it was an especially good fuck. He always offers to invite his pals along, but they decline every time. Most of them are straight anyways, not interested in anal sex, giving or receiving. 

Tonight is the night Louis has been waiting for for about seven months. Zayn really came through this time; he got two front row tickets to see Harry Styles perform live. Among all of the names on Louis' list, "Harry Styles" has been underlined, starred, circled, and capitalized. He was the one that Louis has been practicing for, the whole reason why he started being a groupie in the first place. Yes, Louis is VERY aware that the long-haired sex god is marketed towards teenage girls, but he's always had a hunch that Harry was hiding something. He wears jeans that hug his legs so tightly, his buldge is ALWAYS noticeable, not that he even tries to hide it. His shirts are never completely buttoned, the first three are always undone, exposing the gorgeous tattoos on his chest and belly. Louis doesn't even want to get started on Harry's stage choreography. He often pretends his microphone stand is a stripper pole, slowly grinding on it when he sings his dirtier songs. If that wasn't bad enough, Harry is constantly thrusting his hips forward, giving the allusion that he's pounding into a lucky fan from behind. Louis' dick gets hard just thinking about it.

About four hours before the show, Louis is at Zayn's penthouse, and the two are getting themselves ready for the busy night ahead of them. Zayn puts on his favorite black jeans, a MisFits band tee, and a leather jacket, his hair in a high quiff supported by pounds of gel. On the contrary, Louis' hair is purposefully messy and unkempt, giving him a rugged look. He sports his tightest jeans, making sure they outline every bit of him, and tugs on a plain black muscle tank over his chest, making his biceps look toned and strong. His checkered slip-on Vans complete his look. 

Louis knows how to make himself look appealing to those he's trying to seduce. Wearing their merchandise is a big faux pas; no artist wants to fuck someone who's wearing a shirt of their own face, even if they end up taking it off. Slutty and revealing clothes only works for certain artists, but tonight, Louis is going for the "I'm not trying too hard but I know you can't resist me" look. 

Finally, after an hour of prepping for the big night, the pair hop into the back of Zayn's Range Rover. The perks of Zayn being in the music business gets him a driver whenever he needs one, although he doesn't use the service very often. Once they get comfortable for the 45 minute drive, Zayn lights himself a cigarette. 

"You want one?" He holds his half-empty pack of American Spirits out towards Louis, who politely declines.

"As much as I need one to calm me down right now, I don't want to taste like an ashtray when Harry's tongue is intertwined with mine."

Zayn rolls his eyes. "First of all, you're not gonna have cigarette breath forever, it'll be gone before the concert even starts." He pauses and takes a drag. "Secondly, how do you know that Harry will want to get with you? He seems pretty straight to me."

Louis can't help but laugh. "You said the same thing about me when we first met. Your gaydar needs some fixing up." He crosses his legs and twiddled his thumbs. "It won't be a total loss though. If I can't win Harry over, I'll definitely get it on with Niall."

"Who?"

"Niall Horan. He's the guitarist, plays for Styles."

Zayn shakes his head. "You know way too much about this guy. You're almost as crazy as the younger female fans."

"Am not!" Louis playfully shoves Zayn, the two of them chuckling. 

The time spent in the car flies by, they have the radio blasting music and the two of them belt out every word. They finally arrive at the venue, and Zayn generously tips the driver, telling him that he'll call him when they're ready to be picked up. 

Louis gets out and looks at the environment around him. From what he can see, all of the fans are girls ages 12-16. "Why do their parents let them see such a sexual performer?" Louis asks himself. 

Zayn goes to stand next to him. "You ready for the night you've always dreamed of?" He questions Louis.

"You know I've been ready ever since we scored those tickets. Let's make it happen." Louis nudges him, and the two strut confidently into the venue, holding their tickets out to be scanned.

The fans around them are staring at the men, who definitely stand out among the crowd. Louis can hear a few of their whispers as he walks by, even if they're being as quiet as possible.

"Who are they?"

"What are two grown men doing at a Harry Styles concert? Don't they have taxes to pay?"

"They're kind of cute in my opinion, I wouldn't mind taking the shorter one home with me tonight."

Louis snorts out loud at the last comment. If only that poor 14 year old girl knew he was 22 and gay, she would definitely think differently. 

Eventually, they make their way towards their seats, right in front of the stage. Louis is as giddy as a child on Christmas morning, but he remains calm and collected on the outside. Some fans, who unfortunately sit behind him, are unhappy with having two grown men standing in front of them, blocking their view of the stage. Louis and Zayn don't seem to notice, let alone care.

After about half an hour of waiting, the opening act struts onstage, wearing a simple white T-Shirt, medium wash jeans, white Adidas sneakers, and a black SnapBack. Louis had no idea who this performer was, and even the younger fans were glancing around quizzically, wondering if anyone was familiar with him and his work.

Louis turns his head right to Zayn, who is ogling the man slowly walking towards him on stage. "Do you know who that is?"

Zayn nods, without taking his eyes off of the opening act. He whispers under his breath, "Big Payno."

Louis turns back to face the stage, gazing up at the act who is about 6 feet away from him. He's probably the burliest man Louis has ever seen, which is probably why he had never heard of him before. Louis is into the smaller, more delicate types of men, someone masculine but with a dash of twink in them as well. Someone like Harry Styles. 

Louis watches Big Payno perform; he can tell that the artist is enthusiastic about his job, putting every ounce of energy into every song he sings. The other fans warm up to him as well, catching on to the songs and shouting the lyrics with him. He's constantly jumping on stage, making sure to walk by every fan who reaches out to him. He beams brightly whenever he finishes a song and the fans cheer him on. 

During his last song, Big Payno walks towards the front of the stage again, right in front of Louis. He glances at Zayn, who is looking up at Payno with his big puppy eyes; the look he gets when he wants something (or in this case, someone) more than anything in the world. Payno sees the lust in his eyes, and bends down to Zayn, looking back at him with a similar expression. Payno's eyes trail up and down Zayn's body, and he smirks, liking what he sees. He gives Zayn a wink as he finishes the song, standing back on his feet and using the rest of his energy to belt out the last verse of the chorus. The crowd goes wild once he lowers his microphone, and even Louis is shouting for him.

"Damn, that guy was talented! I'll have to look into some of his other works." Louis almost screams to Zayn over the other fans. But Zayn doesn't respond. He's still staring at the one spot where Payno had stood in front of him, licking his lips, his face flushed. It's almost like he's stuck in a trance, as if Payno has hypnotized him with that subtle wink. 

"Zayn? You okay, mate?" Louis tries again, nudging his shoulder. 

Zayn turns to Louis, keeping the same expression painted on his face. "He saw me. Big Payno looked me in the eyes and winked at me."

Normally, in a situation like this, Louis would jokingly mock Zayn, saying something sassy like "Who's the fangirl now?" But Louis knows this is different. He has never seen Zayn in such a state, it's almost unsettling to him. 

"Have you worked with him before?" Louis asks at a normal voice level now, the fans around him have piped down and started to talk among themselves. 

Zayn shakes his head. "No... I've met his management team once or twice, they mentioned him a few times. I never knew what he looked like until now." He lowers his head and turns back to face the stage. "Fuck." He mumbles under his breath, discreetly trying to adjust his black jeans. 

Louis notices this, but he doesn't say anything about it. He can't help but smile to himself; even though Zayn is his best mate, he always enjoys seeing him flustered. He's constantly maintaining a "bad guy" look, to make himself seem more impressive to his coworkers. But on the rare occasion that he lets his guard down, it reminds Louis that Zayn isn't as tough as he always appears to be. Plus, Louis likes to see his pal get turned on; it makes him feel like he's not alone when it comes to his sexual fantasies. And Louis' not gonna lie; it turns him on a bit as well, even though he has no desire to mess around with his pal. 

During the next 30 minutes, Louis has left his seat to use the restroom and purchase two beer cans, one for himself and one for Zayn. He's never one to get totally plastered, especially at a concert like this, but he's a bit nervous about the evening ahead of him, and he wants to loosen up a bit before the show starts. He finds his way back to his seat, where Zayn has sat down, bouncing his leg and fidgeting.

"Take it easy, dude. Here," Louis passes the beer in his right hand to Zayn, who takes a gulp as soon as it's in his own hand. Louis has already downed half of his own can; indicating that he's on edge. 

"So, uh, do you have a way for us to get backstage after the show?" Louis rubs the back of his neck and sits back in his seat next to Zayn. 

"Yeah, some of the security team from our company are there tonight, as backup. They owe me a few favors, so we should have no trouble getting in." Zayn states this like he is reassuring himself that they'll gain entry backstage. 

"Favors? What did you do for them?"

"I gave their daughters free meet & greet tickets to an Ed Sheeran concert about a month ago." Zayn shrugs. "We could probably get backstage even if I didn't give them the tickets, but I just wanted to be safe. I know how much this night means to you."

Louis can't help but tackle Zayn with a hug, a hard "oof!" pushed out of his throat. "You're seriously the best, dude, thank you so much! I owe you big time."

"Get off of me!" Zayn pushes Louis away, almost knocking his beer can over. Even though he doesn't like physical contact with others, he smiles at the fact that he made Louis so happy. "And you don't owe me anything. Just be my wingman in case Big Payno is backstage, too."

Louis smirks at him. "So this wasn't just for me, was it? You wanted to try and get with Payno?"

Zayn blushes in response. "Honestly, I didn't even know he was opening for Harry Styles. I guess we just got lucky tonight."

Louis is about to ask Zayn what his plan for seducing Big Payno is, but the lights dim as soon as he opens his mouth. The fans around them scream excitedly, jumping out of their seats. Louis wants to do the same, but he knows he can't waste his energy right now. He needs to save his voice in case Harry (or Niall) wants to take him from behind. 

The spotlights turn on and move towards the back of the stage to display the silhouette of the performer. Louis' breath gets caught in his chest, because after seven months of torturous waiting, he's finally gazing at the man who makes him come harder than anyone else he's imagined. The fans are going insane throuout the stadium, but Louis tunes them out, his eyes fixed on Harry Styles as he begins to perform the first song of the night.

Louis doesn't know where to look first, everything about him is so much more gorgeous in person, compared to the high quality photos he sees everywhere. His hair is just as thick and messy as Louis has always hoped it would be. He's wearing a sheer white button up shirt (the top three undone, of course) with a floral pattern outlined in a shiny gold. His sleeves are rolled up past his elbows, exposing less than half of the many tattoos he has. Louis' personal favorite is the rose next to Harry's left elbow, it's so beautifully detailed, and he likes to imagine it matches with the dagger tattoo on his own arm.  
As Harry walks onto the stage, coming closer to Louis and Zayn, his dainty face becomes easier to see. The strong jawline, the dimples when he smiles, it's all there, just as Louis has hoped it would be. Harry Styles is real, and is standing fifteen feet away from him. 

Fans throughout the entire stadium are losing their minds, screaming louder than anything Louis has ever heard. But he's still able to ignore them, and pretend that the only people in the venue are himself and Harry, and the only sound he can hear are the notes Harry hits with passion in his voice, like he knows he was born to do this. Louis even forgets that Zayn is next to him, who asks him, "Mind if I have the rest of your beer?" Louis doesn't respond, it's his turn to be mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. Zayn takes the silence as a yes, and reaches over Louis to finish off what's left in the can. 

Louis is under Harry's spell, and he knows it. He can't move a muscle in his body, but his mind is all over the place, and his heart beating hard to the sound of the bass in the background. After about three songs, Louis escapes his trance and decides it's time to see what's in store for later. Harry is closer to him now, singing to some fans behind him. After hesitating for a few seconds, Louis moves his eyes down Harry's body, and stops them at the bottom of his torso, below his hips, right where his legs branch off in two. 

Louis moans quietly under his breath as soon as he sees Harry's buldge, while digging his front teeth into his lip, his eyes rolling back, as his cock comes to life. Harry's just looks so plump, like its aching to stretch out of the jeans holding it back. Louis balls up his fists, because he really wants to palm himself through his pants, but he knows he can't make himself look too easy to Harry. He's trying to play hard to get. 

Harry keeps walking back and forth along the stage during every song he sings. His performance has gone on for about 50 minutes, and he hasn't made a sexual gesture once the whole time. Louis begins to worry, thinking that maybe Harry isn't as horny as usual tonight. 

But he is proven wrong when Harry belts out the last song of the night, his most recent single, which is probably the dirtiest one he's recorded to date. It's as if he's become possessed in that moment, and his personality changes drastically. First, Harry grabs his microphone stand and moves it towards the front of the stage; being the closest to Louis right now than he has the entire night so far. He grabs the stand firmly with his large hands, and bends his knees, sliding his hands down the mic stand as he gets lower to the ground, his restrained cock grinding against the cool metal, pretending it's his own stripper pole. Harry slowly swings his ass to the beat of the song, moving it from side to side, up and down, and even in clockwise circles. It drives everyone wild, Louis the most. 

Harry stands back up and begins to sing the first verse, his voice sounding like he's ready to take anybody right there. Louis' dick begins to throb again at the sound of Harry, who is standing so close to Louis that he could touch him if he wanted. He glances at the artists' dick for what seems to be the thousandth time that night, and Oh fuck, Louis' eyes widen, it's incredible. He is certain that Harry's buldge has never been more full than it is right now. 

As Harry belts the chorus of the song (which, by the way, Louis has jerked off to on numerous occasions), he grabs each side of his shirt and rips it apart, exposing his chiseled chest. The fans hoot at him like he's a stripper, moaning things like "Fuck me, Harry!" and "Let me suck you dry!" Louis knows that's no way to win over an artist; he has tried that when he first started his hobby, and the performers only look at you as if you're a sex-crazed demon. Louis is drooling at the sight in front of him, wishing his hands could travel up Harry's body and trace the outlines of the swallows perched below his collarbones. His cock has started leaking precome, unable to handle any more of the torture he is witnessing. Louis is practically pissed, because he knows Harry is doing this on purpose. Harry has always known that he helps teenage girls sleep at night; they imagine fucking him, they watch the videos of him dancing provocatively on stage, and they get off to him before crashing into their pillows and falling into a deep slumber.

Niall Horan has finally made his way towards the center of the stage next to Harry, and he plays through his guitar solo perfectly, all while Harry sneaks behind him and begins to grind his pelvis against Niall's ass. Louis has never seen anything this hot, not even in a porno. The tip of his dick is still damp and his balls are more swollen than they have ever been. Harry has moved away from Niall now, the microphone now in his hand, standing in front of the camera that projects his image on the screens behind him. 

And he does the move that Louis has been waiting for all night long. 

Harry snakes his hand down his body slowly, his nimble fingers pointing straight down. He trails his fingers down and eventually reaches his crotch, he hesitates; even he knows this is what the crowd has been waiting for all night. He closes his eyes tightly and moans out "Oh, baby, yeah!" at the top of his voice into the mic, and roughly grabs at his buldge, thrusting forward as fast as he can. 

Louis' cock feels like it's about to explode, he's been keeping it together during the entire concert, but he can't take the teasing anymore, even if it's not directly for him.

Louis shuts his eyes, and without thinking, without reasoning, he moans out a word he never thought he would ever say.

"DADDY!"

Louis' eyes flash wide open, and he shuts his mouth faster than a Venus Fly Trap. Oh my God, did I just fucking say that?!, The color has completely drained from his face as his mind is racing and panicking. He's never, EVER had a thought like that, where did it even come from?

Louis turns his head towards Zayn's direction, afraid that the man has heard him loud and clear. But Zayn isn't there. A wave of relief washed over Louis, and he apprehensively glances around to see if anybody else has heard him wail the naughty word. But everyone seems to be in their own mindset, reacting differently to Harry's dance moves. 

Harry.

Louis' eyes become level with the golden boots standing in front of him, and he cautiously moves his head up to see who's in front of him, hitching his breath.

Louis' eyes are locked with Harry's, who is staring back at him with awe. His microphone is in his hand next to his hip, he should be singing the bridge right now but he simply can't, Harry's the one under a spell now. After what seems like hours of uncomfortable tension between them, Harry walks backwards to stand next to Niall, all while still facing Louis. He whispers something into the guitarist's ear, and Niall glances in Louis' direction, a smirk creeping onto his face. 

Harry shakes his head wildly to get back into the zone, and he finishes the song, a bit weaker than he had started out with. But the fans are still loving it, screaming his name and cheering for him. This is normally the part of the concert where Harry thanks everyone who came out to see him and wishes everyone a safe drive home, but Harry just puts his hand in the air and waves it around as he quickly walks backstage, Niall right on his tail. 

As the lights come back on, Louis is honestly scared. He didn't mean to make Harry so uncomfortable, fuck, he didn't even mean to say that horrendous word in the first place. How did it even slip out? 

He escapes his thoughts as a hand grips his shoulder and Louis jumps, startling himself. Zayn's staring at him with concern.

"Sorry I missed the last few songs, I had to take a smoke break, I needed to..." he trails off mid sentence, his mind seemingly on something else. He comes back to reality moments later. "Anyways, in a few minutes when the crowd clears out, we can head back there, alright?"

Louis gulps, nodding in response. He's not going to back out of this now. Sure, he probably fucked up and won't be able to even meet Harry in person, but he knows that Zayn really wants to talk to Big Payno. And he still might have a chance with Niall, so it's worth a shot. 

The two of them sit down in their seats in silence as the fans around them disperse. Louis has never felt this disgusted, anxious, and dirty all at the same time. The worst part is that he's still rock hard, his cock aches at the thought of something so unruly. He knows he'll have to tell Zayn about it eventually, but he can't even clear his head right now. 

It seems like hours before Zayn pipes up. "Alright, let's head over." They stand and exit the row, pushing past the fans who are still there. 

Louis' heart pounds harder and harder with each step he takes towards backstage, his nerves completely taking him hostage. 

But a light goes off in his head; he can't let himself look this weak, especially in front of Harry. He has to take control over his body and pretend that "daddy" never escaped his mouth. He can do that. 

So Louis pushes his shoulders back and exhales slowly, his self confidence building back up. He's going to fuck Harry. He won't leave until he fucks Harry.


	2. The After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Zayn work for "Generation Records" because that's what I plan to name my record company as soon as I graduate with a major in Music Industry. So yeah, a bit of self promotion for the future. Keep an eye out, haha.

After about 5 minutes of walking around aimlessly, Louis and Zayn finally find the entrance to backstage. But they quickly realize they aren't the only ones trying to reach Harry, as fans are swarming the three large bouncers guarding the heavy doors behind them. Zayn pushed through the crowd while Louis grips his jacket so they don't get separated, even though most of the fans are much shorter than them and he could spot Zayn out a mile away. 

They reach the guards, who have their arms crossed, prepared to turn away anyone who tries to get past them (but who would even try? The bouncers can probably take on an angry mother grizzly bear). 

"'M Zayn Malik," Zayn reaches to his pocket to pull out his Generation Records identification card, but the guards step aside and open the door for him before he can even open his wallet. He nods, mutters a "thank you," and walks past them, and Louis follows from behind, only for the bouncers to step in his way, their faces filled with irritability. 

"Oh," Louis almost squeaks, "Um, I'm with him."

The guards glance back at Zayn, who has stopped in his tracks about four feet away from them, his head turning back. "Yeah, he's with me. Sorry, should've mentioned I was bringing along a plus one."

The guards nod in response, and step aside once again to let Louis through. Once he catches up with Zayn, he can hear multiple fans behind him pleading "We're with them too!!" but the bouncers don't give in and keep guarding the closing door behind them.

Zayn takes long steps down the hallway and Louis shuffles behind him, his Vans sinking into the burgundy carpet below them. He's still relatively nervous, but he keeps reminding himself that he'll definitely get laid tonight, whether or not it's Harry Styles. But if he does end up being Harry's groupie for the night, then his months of waiting for this moment will finally be over, Louis will be Harry's to touch, to pleasure, to fuck. 

Louis groans at the thought, his dick twitching back to life after going soft during the fiasco with the guards. The underside of it is rubbing against the fabric in his jeans with every step he takes. 

Finally, they reach the end of the long corridor, and everything around them seems hard to take in. There are numerous people backstage, more than Louis thought there would be, but all of them appear to be a part of the crew. It's almost as if a party has been set up; there's a cream couch off to the side in front of a flat screen displaying highlights from the football match that aired earlier this morning. Three tables are set up around the large room, each one filled with bowls of various snacks, such as pretzels, chips, popcorn, wrapped chocolates, and other snacks that Louis can't even recognize. They even have a ping pong table, where Niall is found rallying the ball back and forth with another member of the backup band (the drummer, possibly?). 

Zayn and Louis stand awkwardly in their place, unsure of whom to talk to to make their presence known. As Louis checks the time on his phone, one of the crew members approaches them. Louis' heart begins to pound, afraid they will be kicked out, but he looks up to see the guy has a smile stretched across his face.

"Zayn! Good to see you buddy, it's been a while, yeah?" He pulls Zayn into a quick hug, patting him on the back. 

"Yeah, about a year or so I would say," Zayn smirks in response. He then turns towards Louis. "I hope you don't mind, I brought a close pal along for the night. This is Louis, Louis, this is Andy."

"Nice to meet you," Louis puts his hand out to shake Andy's hand, but he gets a strong hug in return.

"Don't sweat it, guys. A friend of Zayn is a friend of ours." Andy smiles as he lets go of Louis. "Make yourselves at home, there's snacks all around as you can see, and the drink cooler is over by the couch." He points to the blue bucket filled with ice. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks mate, we'll talk soon," Zayn smiles as Andy begins to walk towards the ping pong game, still going strong. 

Louis turns to Zayn, who seems to know more about the management team than he does. "So, uh, what do we do first?"

Zayn nods, but his eyes seem to be staring straight through Louis' forehead. "Well, your fuck buddy looks available right now. You should go talk to him- wait, nope, looks like he's gonna talk to you."

Louis feel his eyes grow three times their normal size, and he freezes in his place. Harry Styles is walking over. Harry Styles is walking over to talk to me. The pounding in his chest begins to increase dramatically, as he is unsure how far away Harry is from the two wanderers. 

His question is answered nearly two seconds later, as the tall figure stands facing Louis and Zayn. 

Harry smiles, noticing Louis' shock ridden face. "Didn't mean to startle you, sorry love."

Louis almost forgets to breathe when Harry says "love." Even though he's been with numerous rock stars, this is different. He's been dreaming about this moment for what feels like forever, and he's taking it all in. Luckily, he puts his acting skills to the test and plays it cool.

"Nah, you're fine. It's been a long night I suppose." Louis shrugs it off, smiling faintly. 

Harry nods approvingly in response, ignoring any sexual tension that may be existing between them. "I get it, concerts are pretty crazy, there's so many things going on all at once. But if you think watching one is bad, then you have no idea how much energy it takes to perform at one." Harry laughs, and Louis feels blessed to hear his giggle in person. 

"God, I don't even want to imagine what that's like." Louis smiles in response. "I'm Louis, by the way. Sorry, should have mentioned that earlier."

"That's alright, doll. I'm Harry." Harry's kind smile appears on his thin pink lips as he reaches to shake Louis' hand. "But I'm sure you knew that already. And who is your pal here?" He turns his body towards Zayn.

"I'm Zayn Malik, with Generation Records." 

"So you're Malik!" Harry's eyes light up brighter than the sun. "I've heard so much about you from Andy, all good things, don't worry. I was actually hoping to see if I could work with you in the future." 

Zayn smiles and nods his head. "Yeah, definitely, just give the company a call and we'll set up a phone meeting."

Louis' eagerness begins to deflate. He's happy that Zayn will be working alongside Harry, that might mean he could see him more often. But he worries that Harry might be more interested in Zayn now that he knows who he is. He reassures himself that Zayn would never try anything back though, he could never do that to Louis, no matter if he wanted it or not.

Louis is dragged out of his thoughts when Harry faces him yet again. "So Louis-"

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, Mr. Styles," a young, petite woman with bright red hair appears next to Harry, almost out of thin air. "But your mother and sister are about to leave, and they would like to see you before they go."

"You know you can call me Harry, love," Harry puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles down at her before glancing back at Zayn and Louis. "Right then, if you'll excuse me, we shall continue our conversation when I return. Don't be strangers, enjoy yourselves!" He grins at the pair and follows the lady, the heel of his golden boots tapping against the ground with every stride he takes.

Louis doesn't realize he's been holding his breath until he exhales. When he returns. He's going to come back to talk to Louis. Or maybe he meant Zayn. Either way, it won't be their last conversation. 

"C'mon, let's get you something to drink. You're practically sweating." Zayn grabs Louis by the hand and drags him to the cooler. Zayn pulls out his third beer for the night and falls onto the couch, and as Louis reaches for the last water bottle covered in ice, his hand brushes against what appears to be a tattoo of an eagle. 

"Sorry, mate, help yourself." A deep voice says as the hand pulls away from the water bottle. 

Louis looks up and sees Big Payno, who has changed out of his T-shirt into a white tank top. He's sweating even more than Louis is, which, considering how hot and bothered he is, is a lot.

"Don't worry about it man, you need it more than me." Louis picks up the bottle and hands it to Payno, who gingerly takes it from him. 

"Thanks, bro." He gives an appreciative smile. 

"You were phenomenal on stage, I hadn't heard of your work before but I really dig it, Big P."

Payno laughs in response. "Call me Liam. Big Payno is my stage name."

"Hey, Big Pay- excuse me, Liam." Zayn is suddenly behind Louis, putting his slightly shaking hand out forward.  
"I'm Zayn, big fan of yours."

Liam turns his focus to Zayn, lost in his deep brown eyes for a moment. Eventually, he pipes up and puts his own hand into Zayn's. "Hi, um... I'm Liam." 

"Yeah, you just said that." Zayn giggles and puts his head down to watch his toes step over eachother anxiously. Louis' mouth is almost dropped to the floor. Zayn acting like a bashful schoolgirl is something he never thought he would see.

Liam clears his throat after an awkward pause. "Hah, yeah, I guess I did. Are you guys pals with Harry?"

"Well, his management team, mostly Andy." Zayn looks back at Liam. "I've worked with them before, over at Generation Records."

"You're that Zayn? Zayn Malik? I've been wanting to work with you for ages. I know I'm still starting out and all, but Generation's done a lot for aspiring artists."

"Of course, just call the company..." Zayn blushes, repeating what he had told Harry five minutes prior. Louis feels awkward in this situation, because neither one of them seem to acknowledge his presence, and it's starting to feel like Zayn's the celebrity. He never realized how much power Zayn has. 

The two continue to chat, and Louis decides to leave them be and grab some tortilla chips and guacamole from one of the tables. He scans through the room as he nibbles the chips on the paper plate, and Harry doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Louis sighs; he's still hard and he hasn't gotten any action in a week, the feeling in his crotch almost painful. Is it too much to ask Harry to take him into a private room and put his big di-

"Excuse me, sir, are you Lewis?"

Louis turns his head toward the voice who interrupted his thoughts. It came from another woman who works with the crew.

"It's Lou- yeah, that's me." He doesn't see the point in correcting her, nobody usually remembers it anyways.

"I was instructed to give this to you." Her round face bares a small smile as she hands Louis a small white gift bag with orange tissue paper coming out of the top. 

Louis doesn't know whether or not this "gift" is for him or not. Maybe there was a Lewis who works with the management team. But he nods anyways and takes the bag by the paper handles. "Thank you, miss." He doesn't know whether or not to open it now, or wait until he gets home. But he figures it's some sort of goodie bag that guests get when they go backstage, and he ultimately decides to reach in the bag. Before he could even get through the tissue paper, however, the woman clears her throat. Louis looks back at her, forgetting she was still standing there. Was he supposed to tip her?

Before he can ask, she mumbles under her breath, "Sir... I suggest you open the package somewhere else... alone." Her eyes glance between Louis and the bathroom door. 

He doesn't know what could possibly be in the bag that would make him have to open it in private, but he goes along with it and nods. "Alright. Thank you again." His voice is almost inaudible. But she bows her head slightly and walks away from him, towards the other food table across the room.

Louis glances around him to see if anyone has noticed the exchange. And no, everyone is invested in their own activities; Zayn and Liam are talking wildly over by the cooler, Niall is still playing ping pong, and the management team is spread out around the room, drinking champagne and laughing amongst themselves. Harry is still missing in action.

Louis sighs and makes his way to the restroom that the woman had gestured to him. Luckily, the lock displays a green "vacant" sign, and Louis opens the heavy door and slides through, locking it behind him. It's one of those roomy single person bathrooms with a fancy sink, and a scented soap bar on the side. Louis' twitching hand reaches into the bag again and pulls out what's inside it. Louis is so startled by the bag's contents that he almost drops it.

It's a butt plug.

Louis' breaths become heavy as he inspects the unopened package. It contains a large, slim, bright blue plug with a large base and a very think shaft ([x](http://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/sex-toys/anal-toys/hott-love-extreme-love-plug-slim/pc/2352/c/2376/sc/2379/51136.uts?sortByColumnName=SortByDefault&thumbnailIndex=61#productDetailTabs2=Plug)).

He flips the package over and finds a small yellow packet of lube attached to it by a few pieces of Scotch tape. There's also a green Post-It note on the box, with messy handwriting that only says four words:

Louis, Use Me Now.

Louis inspects his surroundings yet again to see if he's being watched, before remembering that he's in fact alone. "Who the hell gave me this thing?" Louis mutters to himself under his breath. As he wipes the sweat off of his forehead, he tries recall everyone he's had contact with during the last twenty-five minutes. First there were the security guards, but Louis shakes his head; it couldn't have been either of them. He knows it wasn't Niall either; he's done nothing but played table tennis the whole time Louis has been there, not to mention Niall didn't even know his name. It's possible it was Liam, but he has appeared to be more infatuated with Zayn. Andy? Louis hasn't seen him since they first met earlier. 

Louis' eyes bug out in astonishment as he remembers the one other person who came in contact with him.

But there's no way it could have been Harry. He had left to go see his family and he hasn't returned. Was Harry even that kinky? To purchase a complete stranger a butt plug and have it delivered to Louis by a member of the management? Of course it's always a possibility, but Louis doesn't rule out his other options either. 

He hasn't used a plug in years, he lost his old one when he moved into his new apartment. Part of him feels like this a prank put on by one of the crew members, to see how slutty Louis actually is. But he realizes he's overreacting, and nobody will know that he's got it stuffed inside him.

Louis takes the plug out of the package after struggling to pry it open for several minutes. He holds it out in front of him; it's bigger than his own face! Second thoughts are swarming his mind as he wonders if he could even take this comfortably. He lets the thoughts pass as he unzips his jeans and pulls them down around his ankles, along with his black boxer briefs that are already too small on him. Once his lower half is bare, Louis grasps his semi-hard cock and shudders at his own warm touch. He mentally praises himself for shaving off his pubic hair earlier that day; it never fails to turn on whomever he is trying to seduce. 

Louis rips the packet of lube off of the torn-open box, hoping that 3 oz. will be enough to fit the plug comfortably inside him. He tears off the notch and squeezes the lube out of the packet with his thumb and index finger, spilling it into his hand, rubbing it onto the plug he's about to use. He scrapes the remaining lube out of the packet with his pinkie and reaches behind himself to spread his bum's cheeks and brush it against his rim, immediately stimulating pleasure through his body and eliciting Louis to slightly sob. Seven days is a long time for him to not have touched himself, and if he didn't have any self control, he might have finished right on the spot, just by having one finger rub against his tight ring of muscle.

He waddles over to the toilet, pants still pooled around him, and puts the cover seat down, bending over it on his tummy. The pressure in his cock is getting worse and worse each moment, trembling more and more as he mentally prepares himself for what's about to happen. The cobalt plug is slicked up and ready to be crammed inside his asshole. Louis moves one of his unsteady arms to his backside, plug in hand, and the other hand is pushing his cheeks apart to help guide the tip into his rim. He feels the cool lube on the plug and shivers, goosebumps forming all over his body. This is really fucking happening right now. Louis is backstage, locked in a bathroom, bare from the waste down, his dick harder than he's ever felt it been, and a fairly large butt plug pressed up against him, not even needing to prep himself with fingers first.

Louis forces his muscles to relax, a heavy breath emitting from his mouth. With the base of the plug gripped in his palm, he slowly pushes it forward and the tip is inserted into his hole. "Shiiit...," he gasps at the feeling of being opened up gradually. He takes it inch by inch, his moans increasing in volume as he is stretched open. It's incredibly painful, and if he was a virgin, he would be weeping at the discomfort, but this isn't the first thing to be pushed into his bum, and at this point, it's always more pleasurable than painful. 

Louis starts panting unfinished words as the thicker end of the plug is shoved deeper into him. There was no way he could fit it inside him if the mysterious person didn't provide him with the lube. The pleasure is almost too much to bear, and Louis feels sweat dripping down from his forehead. He tries to keep quiet, he really does, but the moans escaping his mouth are fairly loud. Luckily, the after party is louder than he is; the banter and music are drowning out the noises he makes. His gasps become deeper once the plug is fully inside him. "Oh, oh, fuck..." Louis removes his hands from his backside, letting one hang lazily while the other reaches toward his leaking cock. His fingers grip around himself and he moans at the pleasure his dick is finally receiving. He can feel the muscles in his bum throbbing against the plug, the pressure almost too much for him to handle.

After adjusting to the monstrosity inside him, Louis slowly stands back up, his legs shaking furiously with every muscle he moves. He feels that his muscle tank is damp with sweat, but luckily it's black, so nobody will notice unless they grip his shirt tightly. He glances downward and gawks at what he sees; his cock is rose to the tip, blue veins buldging out remarkably, jerking upwards every time he breathes. "Too bad Harry isn't here to see this... he'd come in his pants immediately." Louis chuckles to himself as he grasps his jeans by the belt loops and pulls them up. If he had known that there would be a butt plug shoved inside him, he definitely would not have worn the tight apparel; they could barely come up over his ass as it is. 

Louis glances back at the bag and opened box he had thrown to the floor ten minutes prior, not knowing where to discard them. He didn't have a way to conceal it if he left with them. But his frantic eyes catch a silver waste basket with a lid, and he grabs the remains and shoves them into the basket. He rushes to the sink and splashes cool water over his face, without even bothering to inspect his appearance in the mirror. He doesn't want to see how much of a hungry whore he is. He takes a few deep breaths before he finally opens the bathroom door, feeling relieved that nobody was waiting for him to come out. 

Louis makes his way over to Zayn and Liam, who are sitting on the couch with the tv on in the background, engaged in some conversation about sports. It takes a few moments before they realize he's there. "You were gone for a while, everything alright?" Zayn looks up at Louis, concern displayed across his face.

"Nah, um, I-I'm fine." Louis stutters. "Just had a full bladder, that's all."

Liam glances up at this point, an eyebrow raised. "For over ten minutes?"

"Yeah, I, uh, drank a lot of liquids. It was pretty warm today." Louis feels his hands getting clammy. Did Liam know? Was he the one who gave me the plug?

But Liam just nods in response to Louis' answer, and continues his conversation with Zayn. Louis backs away slowly, feeling awkward for interrupting them, even though he didn't have anywhere else to go. 

He observes the activity around him, and notices that Harry still hasn't returned from seeing his family. Part of Louis begins to think that he left, the unwelcome feeling of disappointment taking him over. But a lightbulb forms above his head when he remembers his other option. 

Louis struts over to the ping pong table, where Niall is alone, bouncing the ball on the paddle repeatedly and counting each time the ball hits the paddle. "...86, 87, 88- SHIT." The ball lands on the ground and rolls away, only stopping when it reaches Louis' vans. Niall's eyes follow up Louis body until they make eye contact. "Hey, kid, wanna play a match?" He flashes him a toothy grin. 

"'Kid?' I'm pretty sure I'm older than you." Louis cracks a smile, pleased with himself that he came up with a comeback on the spot. "But yeah, sure. I'll play." He goes to the other side of the table and picks up the paddle laying there, obviously well used.

"Yeah, but I bet I'm still a better tennis table player than you are." Niall smirks and picks up the ball that Louis had left on the ground. "I heard Andy say your name was Lewis, yeah?"

"Yeah, it is." Louis said through a tight smile, once again not bothering to say anything. It wasn't important. "So, what rules do you play by?"

"Nothin' crazy; just first to ten, or two points ahead." Niall bounces the ball on the table a few times with his paddle. "We rally back and forth to see who serves first. Usually people like to put up a wager, but if you're not in the mood to lose your money, I don't blame ya. I've got a winner's streak goin' tonight." He grins at his own achievement. 

"I'll bet £10."

Louis slides his hand into his back pocket, his fingers brushing against the base of the butt plug that he completely forgot was there, despite his muscles constantly clenching around it. He silently hums in response when he drags the wallet out of his pocket, but luckily it goes unnoticed. After he places a crisp bill on the table, Niall pulls out a more wrinkled note, without bothering to smoothen it out.

"Alrighty then, pretty boy, you ready?" They both pick up their paddles and glare at eachother competitively, Niall's stare seemingly filled more with hunger.

"I'll play the winner."

Louis almost jumps when he sees where the deep voice came from. For someone with heeled boots on, Harry surely knows how to make a surprise appearance. The only thing different in his presentation is that a red headband is securely tied around his head, pulling his long locks out of his face, and he has a peachy smoothie in his hand. He's also biting his lip as he and Louis lock eyes for only the second time that night. Louis cannot even think of anyone more beautiful than Harry, and the fact that he can pull off sexy at the same time is something that deserves a medal.

Silence has permeated the area around the ping pong table, so much so that Niall speaks up to end the uncomfortable linger. "That shouldn't take too long, hopefully I'll win in the next five minutes." He chuckles as he bounces the ball on the table and hits it towards Louis, beginning the rally. 

As the rally continues back and forth between the two, Louis can't help but judge Niall. Which, honestly, he is not one to judge people at all, but his cockiness is really starting to get to him-

"Looks like I'm serving first!" Niall smiles wide and Louis is brought out of his thoughts, realizing he let the ball bounce on the table twice. 

"Oops..." Louis mutters, his cheeks reddening, slightly embarrassed. He picks up the ball and tosses it back to Niall, trying not to scowl at him. 

The game continues from there, Louis scoring points every so often, but Niall usually whacks the ball hard, and it passes by Louis before he can get to it. Harry stays quiet as he watches from the side, sipping on his smoothie, his eyes swaying back and forth from Louis to Niall, then Louis, then Niall, and so on. Louis gets more irritable each time Niall scores a point; he has always been very competitive when it comes to sports and games. But he can't help but admire how confident Niall is, and how he never backs down. It's a bit charming, if Louis is being honest. He can't help but imagine someone talking to him like that, and all Louis can do is try to make them happy, even if he's bent over, begging Daddy to be filled with a throbbing cock the size of-

What the fuck?

Louis is so shocked by his intuition that he freezes, letting the white ping pong ball bounce past him. 

"AND THE UNDEFEATED NIALL HORAN WINS HIS SIXTH MATCH OF THE NIGHT, THE FINAL SCORE BEING 10-6!!" Niall howls while punching his fists in the air. Only a few pairs of eyes glance towards his direction (heh), as if everyone else is used to his behavior.

Normally, Louis would be furious about losing, even if it was over a small game of ping pong. But he is overcome with so many feelings that he can't even stay in the present moment. Since when was I into a Daddy kink? Is this normal for people? Does Niall know what I'm thinking about? Oh God, does Harry know? The questions are racing around in his mind, and he is only brought out of it when Niall snatches his £10 note. "I'll be taking that, thank you. You played a good game, Lewis. I'm pretty impressed meself."

"It's Louis." Louis grimly replies. But there was a second mutter that spoke the same words as him at the same time. 

He turns his body to face Harry, who is already looking him dead in the eye. The sexual tension is rising; Louis can feel it as his dick hardens even more against his jeans, causing himself to clench around the plug yet again. But he keeps a straight face as he and Harry switch places, their shoulders brushing lightly against eachother.

"Right, 'Arry, what're you bettin' this time?" Niall crosses his arms as a smirk curves across his lips.

"You know what I want." Harry answers, a cold expression is plastered on his face. He almost slams his smoothie down onto the ping pong table.

Louis is taken aback; Harry seems pissed off. And he can tell it's not normal for him to sound like this once he looks at Niall, who's smirk has disappeared as quickly as it had formed. 

During the silence, Zayn and Liam saunter towards the table, Liam's arm snaked around Zayn's waist. 

"What's going on here?" Zayn is the first to speak.

"It's just a game of ping pong, babe. We can play after them." Liam smiles as he leans his head against Zayn's, who is only shorter than him by about six inches. 

Harry's head whips towards Liam. "It's not 'just a game of ping pong.'"

Liam's eyes widen, as if he understands what Harry is hinting at. He leans over and whispers into Zayn's ear, resulting in him to open his mouth in shock.

"What the hell is going on?" Louis spats. He really doesn't like to be the last to know about something. But the four men ignore him, as if he wasn't there. 

Niall shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "Uh... you never told me you... played like that. I'm just surprised, that's all."

Harry sighs and brings his right hand up to rub the bridge of his nose, aware that he came off a bit too strong. "I know, I know. Normally I don't. But this is a... different circumstance. I need this."

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to win it," Niall beams slyly, and he lightly taps the ball to begin the rally. Harry roughly smacks the ball with his paddle, and it bounces on the table before shooting past Niall at the speed of light.

The small crowd around the table is silent again as Niall's jaw drops. He mutters something to himself as he shuffles over to pick up the ball off of the floor. 

And Louis doesn't even have the slightest idea about what this match is about, or even what they're playing for. He places himself next to Zayn, whispering "What is this about?" as Harry and Niall continue the match.

Zayn's way of responding is simply pursing his lips, as if to say his lips are sealed. 

Louis turns back to the game as Niall yells "FUCK," missing the ball for the fourth time in a row. Harry's smirking now, his hands gripping the edges of the table so tightly that his knuckles are turning chalky. Louis gulps at his expression, filled with lust and passion. He has made an effort all night not to blatantly stare at any part of Harry (the whole point of seducing a rock star was to make them want you), but he feels that he has been a good boy tonight, so he lets his eyes travel down to Harry's crotch.

And shit, he's definitely solid.

Everyone knows that Harry Styles must do SOMETHING to himself to be so turned on when he's performing. His hands are almost never off of his dick, and anyone who is a fan clearly has a good idea of what his buldge looks like. But if they see how hard he is right now, all of his other on-stage boners seem nothing more than a semi.

The sight in front of him is what gets his dick to drip again. Louis shuts his eyes and tries to fantasize about Harry's cock, and how it would feel when he pushes into Louis' hole. He hums at the thought and bites his bottom lip, listening to the ping pong paddles slapping the ball back and forth to eachother. A part of him hopes that if he does shag Harry tonight, he'll have no shame in spanking his ass until it's hot pink, the grooves of the paddle imprinted in his cheeks. Louis, once again, is surprised at his dirty thoughts, but he's so horny and he's aching to release that he doesn't even care if it sounds too kinky. He needs to let his cock free, and he's grown so used to the plug in him that it isn't doing much for him other than keeping him erect.

When he opens his eyes, Niall is hitting the ball back to Harry, but it hits the net without making it over to Harry's side. 

"What the hell is happening?!" Niall puts both of his hands on top of his head, in disbelief that he's losing this badly. "Have you been practicing without me? You've never even had a three-point lead before, and now you're ahead by seven fucking points?!? This is bullshit!!" 

"Maybe I'm just having a lucky day..." Harry's slapping the paddle against his palm now. "And when I win, I'll be having a lucky night as well." He smirks and reaches over to grab the ball stuck on the other side of the net. 

Liam turns towards Louis, cocking an eyebrow. "So, Louis, who have you been rooting for this match?"

Louis doesn't even know what the score is, he's been distracted by his own horny mind the entire the time. "Uh, Harry, I guess. Not because he's winning as of now, but because Niall took £10 from me."

"You didn't have to bet anything, man! That was on you!" Niall protests, before turning his attention back to the game. "Alright, match point... Harry nine, me... two." He mumbles the last part so nobody hears him, including himself.

Zayn snickers as he looks up at Liam. "I told you so." He says it quietly, but loud enough for Louis to here. What the fuck is even going on?

Harry whacks the ball and it bounces to Niall's side of the table, who hits it back as hard as he can, determined to make a comeback, even though there is no chance at this point. Harry's reflexes take over as he sticks his arm out quickly and hits the ball back. The two rally back and forth for a few minutes, while Zayn, Liam, and Louis watch in awe. 

After what seems like forever and a day, Harry lightly taps the ball when it hits his paddle again, and it doesn't move very far, but far enough to make it over the net. Niall lunges forward, sticking out his paddle to try and save the ball at the last second. But it was too late. The ball hit the table twice, and it was game over.

"What the fuck, Harry?! You can't do that!" Niall snaps at him, dropping his paddle on the table with a wham!

Harry simply shrugs and sips the last bit of his smoothie through the straw. "You never said I couldn't do that." He makes eye contact with Louis, giving him a wink. Louis' breath gets stuck in his throat.

"He's right, Niall. Stop being a sore loser and accept the fact that you lost for once in your life." Liam rolls his eyes. 

Niall crosses his arms. "Fine, but I'm still pissed at myself for playing such a shit match."

Harry barks out a laugh and holy shit, Louis wants to take his laugh and put it on repeat. He walks in between Niall and Louis and puts his hand on Niall's shoulder. "How about this; I'll let you have the next couple, alright?"

Niall lets out a hmphf in response. "I guess that'll make up for it..."

Harry smiles. "There ya go buddy." He swivels to face Louis, his lips puckered and plump. It takes everything in Louis' body not to pounce onto him and take him right there.

"Louis, would you like to see what the winner gets?" Harry licks his lips.

Louis can't even speak. Harry is so bloody gorgeous, it takes him over entirely. Finally, he forces himself to squeak out, "Ye-yeah, sure."

Louis swears that he saw Harry's eyes trail up and down his body. Harry grasps his hand tightly and drags him away from the other boys around the table. "Follow me." 

Louis finds himself stumbling after Harry, who's legs are much longer than his own and take wider strides. He hears some giggles and he turns his head back to see Liam and Zayn blushing, waving to him as he leaves.  
Zayn mouths Louis a "Good luck," before bursting into laughter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: January 8, 2016  
> I PROMISE I'M WORKING ON CH 3. I'm not a big writer in the first place & I don't have much motivation but I'm trying! Bear with me please xx.


	3. The After-After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out messier than I thought it would be ):

Louis is led down a long hallway, far away from the main room where the after party was still going strong. Harry's still pulling him by the wrist, his hips swaying back and forth with every step he takes. Louis almost has to jog to keep up with him. He's not new to this behavior at all; Harry's going to fuck him as soon as he finds out what the prize is. But he knows he needs to stay innocent, because that's what tight, fuckable groupies do.

He takes advantage of being behind Harry and licks his lips as he examines the boy's bum. It fills his black skinnies perfectly, and _God_ , Louis would do anything to just grab it right there. Harry tightens his grip around him when they finally reach the end of the hallway, leading to a white door with the name "Styles" on the whiteboard hanging on it.

Louis begins to shake as Harry turns the bronze knob to let them inside the room. He knows this is the moment he's been waiting for, and for fucks sake, he's been preparing for this for WAY too long. But his nerves have overcome him now and he's forgotten his entire plan. Is he going to wait for Harry to make the first move? What if he's just seeing things, and Harry doesn't actually want to fuck him? Oh god, what will happen if Harry finds out he's still plugged up?

Louis is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the door slam shut and the lock click, realizing he's in Harry's dressing room. It gives off a mysterious aura; the walls are covered with black canopies draping from one side to the other, and the abundance of once-lit ivory candles are cluttered on top of the vanity. Louis can't tell if the setting before him is supposed to be for a romantic session filled with lust, or for a rough fuck with your standard kinks. Honestly, he'll take either one with open limbs.

"You can have a seat." Harry nods in his direction before turning his back to Louis to grab something from the chrome mini-fridge.

Louis swivels around to find a large burgundy love seat that seems more comfortable than his own bed. He sinks down onto the cushions slowly, so that he can try to keep his body from trembling more than it already is. At this point, he doesn't feel the need to try to mask his erection, because he can tell that Harry is well aware of its presence, and is not even trying to cover his own either.

Harry comes back with two water bottles, both of them enveloped in his left hand, and Louis' mind once again wanders to the thoughts of his backside being displayed exclusively for Harry, whose rings would leave a stinging sensation each time he brings his palm down to smack the boy's bare bum. And at this point, Louis doesn't even care that his thoughts seem to get dirtier than before, because he's never been more aroused than he is right now. He is handed one of the water bottles and mutters a "Thank you," which earns him a wink in return.

Harry is sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, his elbow resting on top of the back cushion. Louis can tell that Harry wants to destroy him and claim what is his. But at the moment, he's more worried about Harry mocking him for what is currently up his arse. He manages to push those thoughts aside when he realizes that both of them have been quiet for far too long. "Um..." he pipes up, glancing down as his fingers intertwine with eachother. "What's this prize that Niall seemed to want so badly?"

"Oh, we'll definitely get to that, darling." Harry leers as his fingers trace his own kneecap. "There's just a few things I believe we should clear up beforehand.

And this makes Louis' cheeks give off a rosy glow. Not just because of what Harry said, but the way he said it turns him on even more, as if he's done something naughty and he is being scolded for his behavior.

"And what would that be?" Louis pushes his shoulders back; his confidence level always builds up when it comes to foreplay, but no matter how hard he tries, Harry's own poise overshadows his own.

And Harry's devilish grin returns. "Well... I couldn't help but notice that there were two grown men sitting front row during my performance. I don't see that every day. It made me curious." He scoots closer to Louis, now only 12 inches of space between them. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, Tomlinson. I know what you want, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it myself."

Louis eyes are almost as big as his boner, which is currently struggling to be set free. "I- How did you know my surname?"

Harry laughs at this, and it's not the bubbly laugh Louis has heard earlier. It's gruff and quieter, as if he's trying to supress it. "I guess you don't know that you have a reputation among the industry. Almost every performer I know has had the very lucky opportunity to pound into you. Needless to say, I would be honored to experience what they say is 'the best fuck of their life.' Niall wanted you so badly, but I needed to claim you first. So, in regards to the prize, it's you."

Louis forgets how to breathe. It all makes sense now. How Niall was so pissed off when Harry won the match. How Harry said "It's not just a game of ping pong." How Liam smirked when asking Louis who he wanted to win. How Zayn told him "good luck" as he was being dragged down the hallway. This moment is going so much better than he had ever dreamed of, even though he is a bit embarrassed that Harry knew what his intentions were all along.

Louis runs his fingers through his hair; one of his tells when he's aroused. He whimpers in between staggered breaths, trying to move even closer to Harry, who only lightly pushes him away.

"We still have more things to discuss, don't get too excited yet." Harry moves his digits up to Louis' strong jawline, tracing it so lightly that he shivers at the touch. He knows that he's almost torturing Louis now, almost four hours have gone by since the beginning of the concert. "You're a lot dirtier than I thought you would be, Lou. Can I call you Lou?"

It's all moving too fast, but Louis doesn't give a single shit. He'll play along, he'll do whatever it takes just to feel Harry's body against his own. All that he can muster out is a whimper, so Harry takes this as a yes.

"Now, Lou, Who did you come to see perform tonight?" Harry's hands are moving slowly down to Louis' neck, massaging the back of it lightly.

"You. I came to see you." Louis tosses his head back into Harry's warm touch as he answers with a large exhale.

"And what's my name, Lou?" Now his fingers are on Louis' chest, toying with the fabric of the muscle tank.

"You-You're Harry. Harry St-Styles."

"That's right, good boy." Harry's hand trails down to Louis abdomen. He's so close to Louis' cock (which is more noticeable now than it ever was before) and the both of them are almost sweating, trying to hold it together and not devour eachother.

"If you know my name," Harry leans forward and whispers into Louis' ear, "Then why did you scream something else among that crowd of teenage girls? I don't even think they know the meaning behind it."

"Shit, Harry..." Louis pushes his hips forward and up, attempting to get Harry's hand to brush against the rod confined in his jeans. But Harry's palm pulls back and Louis moans in frustration.

"I think you know what you need to say if you want me to make you feel better." Harry licks his lips as he stares at the broken groupie next to him.

Louis has tried, he really has, but it's not worth it anymore. He's never craved relief this much. He's about to get fucked by Harry Styles, his hole is already stretched thanks to the mysterious person who gave him the plug (he's 100% sure it's Harry at this point), and he hasn't come in a week. Even if this is just a prank that Zayn put together, and even if he's about to lose his dignity, he doesn't care at all.

"Daddy..." Louis whispers, looking at Harry with fear in his eyes. Harry nods as a way to encourage him to keep going. Louis raises his voice a bit more. "Daddy, I've been waiting to feel your touch for so long. Please... I need you. Just touch me, Daddy. Anywhere you want." His eyes are shut so tightly as he keeps thrusting into the air.

Harry groans and snatches Louis' arm. "Get on my lap, baby."

Louis jolts up fast and places each leg next to Harry's hips, facing the man he wants to satisfy. Wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, he looks at the man with an insatiable lust, taking in the beauty that is before him. Harry's lips are covered in bite marks from trying to keep it together all night, his cheeks are blushed with heat, his hair is messier than it usually is, even with the ribbon pulling it back to reveal his face, and his eyes are... green?

"You have green eyes." Louis mutters to Harry, moving his hands to cup his face.

"So I've been told." Harry chuckles with what little breath he has left, and moves his own hands down to the bottom of Louis' back.

Louis realizes how stupid that last statement must've sounded, so he tries to save himself. "The pictures I've seen of you, your eyes always looked like they were hazel. I like your green eyes." He has to remind himself to breathe.

Harry pulls Louis into him so that their lips can finally connect. He pushes Louis down on his lap and hums into his mouth. Louis allows his eyes to flutter closed when his crotch finally rubs against Harry's own, relief washing over both of their bodies. Harry moans at the contact, prompting him to grind harder against the boy straddling him.

Louis removes his hands from Harry's face and lets them tangle in his hair, his fingers lightly massaging his scalp. Harry responds to the touch by kissing him even deeper than before, practically shoving his tongue in between Louis' lips. He almost never lets anyone touch his hair, only himself and his hairstylist. Harry feels like he's screaming on the inside, because there are so many dirty things he wants to say to him, but fuck, he never thought a kiss would be this hot. The fact that his mouth is grazing against Louis Tomlinson, the tightest, sexiest and most well-known male groupie in the industry, is beyond his belief; not to mention it's the same mouth that screamed "DADDY!" to him just a few feet away earlier in the evening.

Even simply thinking about that moment makes Harry's cock pulse in his jeans and tap against Louis', causing the both of them to shudder and whine at the touch. Louis brings his head down to rest on Harry's shoulder. "Wanna show you how good I can be for you, Daddy." Louis mumbles into Harry's neck before he starts to nibble on the heated flesh.

Harry tilts his head back slightly so Louis can reach his neck at a better angle. The way his most sensitive spots are pinched in between Louis' teeth has his chest moving rapidly with every inhale he takes. Harry proceeds to move his hands from Louis' waist to his backside, slowly allowing his fingers to slip underneath the tight skinnies and cotton boxer-briefs, cradling Louis' bum. He softly presses his fingertips into his cheeks while his mind is racing to what he's going to do to them later. As soon as his rings make contact with the flesh, Louis shivers in his arms and involuntarily bites into his collarbone.

"Shit, that's cold, Harry." He pulls away from Harry's neck, now covered in light bite marks and red splotches.

Harry takes his hands out of Louis' backside and rubs his neck, causing him to slightly wince at the pain Louis left there. "Looks like somebody likes to make Daddy feel frustrated." Harry pulls Louis closer to him so that their sweaty foreheads are touching.

"I thought you liked it when I was naughty, Daddy." Louis smirks and brings his lips to Harry's. Their tongues intertwine and dance in their mouths, feeling the texture of the other with every movement. While Louis rocks his hips into Harry's pelvis with a constant surge of energy, Harry's hands dive back into his jeans, spreading Louis' cheeks apart so he can caress his rim. But instead of feeling a soft muscle, his fingers touch a hard plastic surface with cool lube glistening around it.

"Lou," Harry sounds the pet name out slowly and pulls Louis even closer to whisper into his ear while his fingers are still tracing the base of the plug. "What's this up your pretty hole?"

Louis shuts his eyes and throws his head back, biting his lip so hard that he can taste blood. "Someone from the crew ga-gave it to me earlier while you were gone. It came with lube and a note tha-that told me to use it. I slicked it up and-and pushed it inside me because th-that's what my Daddy wanted me to do." Louis opens his eyes to meet Harry's, which seem anything but pleased at Louis answer.

"Really?" Harry furrows his brows and moves his hands back up to pull at the hem of Louis' tank before yanking it off of him completely. He ogles at Louis' physique, examining each tattoo on his body while licking his lips in lust. "That's odd, baby, because I don't remember ever telling you to do such a thing."

Louis eyes widen immediately, his entire face reddening at the embarrassment. He has shoved a huge butt plug up his ass given to him by some stranger because it came with a note that had his name on it, and he thought it was sent to him by Harry. He opens his mouth to speak, but his vocal chords have seemed to shut down entirely as no sound comes out of his mouth. Harry smirks at his shock and brings one of his hands down to palm Louis' prick, the tip of it peeking out from the top of his jeans.

"Don't worry love," Harry rubs his thumb over Louis' slit and spreads his precome over the head. Louis grunts at the attention his cock is finally getting. "I'll be sure to tell Niall that you played with the toy he got you."

Louis chokes on the air he inhales. "Ni-Ni-Fucking NIALL gave that to me?" Niall was the last person Louis thought provided him with the plug. And even though it seems as if Harry is turned on by this whole situation, Louis feels uncomfortable knowing he didn't personally request him to use it.

Harry chuckles as he lets his other hand pinch Louis' left nipple. "That's how he likes to prepare his groupies; he'll have someone send them a "gift", and about 80% of the time, they'll use it. It's a shame, though..." Harry clamps the other nipple between his fingertips, Louis squealing at the pleasurable pain, "...that you did something Daddy didn't ask you to do."

Louis whimpers when Harry removes his touch from his crotch. "I only did it because I thought YOU were the one who wanted me to stretch myself open. I wanted to prepare myself to be taken care of by you."

"I understand, Lou, mistakes happen." Harry lets go of his nipple (both to Louis' relief and disappointment). "But that doesn't mean you can be let off the hook. Even though I'm very proud that you opened yourself up for me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to discipline you for doing something a stranger told you to do. Good boys don't do that. Stand up for me, please."

Louis' legs twitch as he lifts himself off of Harry, and he realizes his pulse is strong and harsh. His body shakes and display goosebumps when his now-cold sweat drips down his body. He stands in front of Harry, who's palm is cupping his own aching boner with force. "Turn around."

"Yes Daddy." Louis faces away from Harry with both of his hands clasped in front of him. He hears the springs in the couch cushion jostle, assuming that Harry has gotten up from it. Suddenly, he feels cold air on his ass cheeks, for Harry has yanked his jeans and briefs down to examine the toy inside of him. Louis' hard dick slaps against his stomach and bounces delicately for several moments. He feels like he's going to cry if he doesn't rub it, but he also doesn't want to get into more trouble with Daddy.

"Wow, Lou," Harry spreads his ass apart before letting it go, watching both cheeks jiggle as they come back in contact with eachother. "You even shaved for me. How kind of you."

Louis bucks his pelvis forward when Harry pinches his bottom in between his thumb and index. "This is one big plug you've got filling you up. Unfortunately, I don't think you're fully prepped to take me."

"What? How is that even possible?" Louis glances back at Harry with a glare. Harry groans and snatches Louis' cheeks, letting his nails dig into him. "Ohh..." Louis moans out in response.

"Only good boys will be prepped properly, and you obviously are not one of them because you like to open your little mouth when nobody asked you to." Harry falls backwards onto the couch and pats his lap. "Now then, lay over me, slut."

Louis eagerly complies and bends over Harry, his plug is twitching inside him as his muscles pulse. Harry rubs his behind gently before delivering a WHACK! to Louis' left cheek. "Mmmmmmmmfff..." Louis hums through closed lips, while Harry examines the pink tint that is starting to appear.

"You don't have to hold your sounds in love, why else do you think my dressing room is the farthest away from everyone else's?" Harry gives another spank that cause Louis to jerk his body in response.

"Oh Daddy, more, please more." Louis is moving his body against Harry's lap to try and feel friction against his cock. But Harry only holds him in place and serves three more hits to his bum. "You want more, huh baby? You want me to smack you so hard that you moan out in pleasure?" Harry is simply massaging his bum now. "I bet you want it so rough that you can't help but scream; you just want everyone to know who you are and who you came to please."

After receiving another spank, Louis cries out, "Daddy, give it to me, please. Oh fuck- it stings."

"Greedy, are we?" Harry withdrawals his palm and Louis shuts his eyes, expecting another slap to his arse. But instead, he feels the plug being pulled out of him slowly. As soon as the plug is removed, the tip resting against his rim, Harry shoves it back in fast. Louis' thighs tense up and he grunts as it hits his prostate.

"What's the matter, Lou?" Harry allows the words to tumble lazily out of his mouth. "I thought this is what you do for fun? Don't you like it when all of your Daddies play with you?" He's still pumping the plug in and out of Louis now, watching him writher on his lap.

"Yo-You're my only Daddy. I swear," Louis pants out, only pausing whenever the tip of the plug grazes against his spot. He ruts his body against Harry's lap continuously and squeezes his eyes tighter whenever his hole is filled again.

"I don't believe you." Harry pushes it in faster and deeper, a mischievous grin forming on his lips. 

"I swear, you're the- ohh shit- you're only one I've ever called Daddy." Louis' eyes water and he can feel himself getting closer and closer, unable to hold his climax any longer. "I don't think- ugh, Daddy- I'm so close."

Harry drags the plug completely out of him to prevent Louis from shooting too early, but it's too late. Louis wails out strings of cuss words and he's furiously rubbing his firm cock on Harry's coarse jeans, the texture giving him a burn on the underside of his shaft. He tenses up and clenches his arse as streams of his seed spurts out over his stomach and onto Harry's jeans. He shuts his eyes and his mind goes blank as his orgasm takes him over completely; he's not even in control of the words flying out of his mouth, repeating "Oh"'s and "Daddy"'s and "Fuck yes"'s until they don't even sound like real words at all. It takes forever for him to come back down, but once he finally stops twitching, Louis breathes heavily as he feels his warm come dripping down his body. 

Suddenly, he hears a growl from the man he's still laying on top of, and he lifts himself off of Harry's thighs, his bum feeling empty and spacious. He struggles to catch his balance once he's standing, and his eyes land onto Harry's jeans. They are absolutely drenched in his come, and he knows that not even the best wash or dry cleaning can undo the mess he's made.

"Oh shit... Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to blow so early, everything was so hot and I hadn't come in over a week and I completely lost control of myself-" 

Louis' rambling is put to a halt once Harry rises to his feet and places his index finger against Louis' mouth, indicating that he wants him to stop his endless chatter.

"Lou, that was the hottest and most intense orgasm I've ever witnessed." Harry pulls Louis in to kiss his dry mouth again, and even though the kiss is messy and Louis is a little lost in space, it feels so right for the both of them. It's almost as if two puzzle pieces are interlocking together after years of trying to search for the perfect fit. 

Louis tugs away from the heat of the moment, looking down at the sperm coating Harry's pants. "So... you're not mad that I basically wrecked your jeans?"

"Mad? Baby, I'm furious." Harry states with a soft beam. "But I'm going to need your help before I basically wreck _you_." Harry leans his head against Louis' shoulder to purr into his ear, "Now, strip off my dirty clothes and fall to your knees."

Louis shivers as Harry speaks those last words, the cool air from his breath giving him goosebumps. But he does as he is told, and he brings his nimble fingers to unbutton Harry's jeans. As he drags them to the floor, he drops down with them and gets on his knees.

"What do you want me to do for you, Daddy?" Louis tilts his head up towards Harry, who's hair is dangling down in front of his face as he looks down at Louis.

"You know what I want, Lou." Harry's buldge is twitching consistently against his thigh, and the fact that it's trapped underneath his Calvin Klein briefs makes it all that much more frustrating.

Louis stares back up at Harry, making sure they're on the same page. And yes, it turns out they are, as Harry handles the back of Louis head with great care and brings it closer to his crotch. Louis' cheek makes contact with Harry's erect dick, and he even feels a touch of wetness through the fabric where Harry has already leaked through. Opening his mouth now, Louis lets himself explore Harry's thickness, even while there's a barrier of cloth between them. 

"Oh... Yes. Finally, God, yes," Harry's rasp is quiet, but still loud enough to fill up the whole dressing room. Louis continues to play along, and when he flicks his tongue underneath the head, Harry's cock twitches forward and slightly peeks through the slit in his briefs. "Stop teasing, babe, get on with it."

Although he didn't want to stop teasing his Daddy, Louis shifts away, resting his bare bum on the heels of his feet. He reaches up to pull down Harry's underwear, to free the cock he's always dreamed of having in his mouth, but Harry knocks his hands off and proceeds to push them down himself, so quickly that he ends up scratching his own legs with his nails.

And finally, after all of the years of sexual frustration, unsatisfying handjobs, and imaginary fucks, Harry's cock is pulsing right in front of Louis' face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support on this fic! The only smut I've ever written is sexts between me and my ex boyfriend, so I apologize if it seems as if I don't know what I'm talking about.  
> I left a bit of a cliff hanger in case you want me to continue on with this story, just comment if you would read more & I'll see what I can do :)  
> Love you all!


End file.
